


I've been waiting for you

by Toast_bastard



Series: Sokka the cool uncle [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), No Beta, Post-Canon, and sokka didn't realize until now, anyways lets tag the fic, bon appetite, but literally everyone else knew, i mean VERY light angst, so i decided that they have been together this whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_bastard/pseuds/Toast_bastard
Summary: He looked down at the sleeping baby, and he felt his eyes sting. Baby Bumi was born into a world without war, with two loving parents, two living parents. Sokka gasped as Bumi opened his eyes. A memory flashes through his mind, vague and fuzzy, of baby Katara, only hours old. Bumi looked just like her.(The birth of Bumi, through Sokka's perspective)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Sokka the cool uncle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	I've been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series but reading the previous works is not necessary, but I do recommend it!!!
> 
> title is from I've Been Waiting For you by Abba because im a slut for mamma mia both 1 and 2 (i have a box set)

Sokka was pretty sure that babies didn't take this long to be born. 

Aang and Katara had moved to the South Pole for the rest of Katara's pregnancy, and today was finally the day. When he got up that morning, his dad was waiting outside his igloo to tell him that Katara had _finally_ gone into labor after they had all been waiting for weeks. 

Now, he was on Aang and Katara's couch, his dad and Bato sitting across from him. It had been _hours_ , and still no baby. He cringed as he heard Katara cry out again. The yells were getting much more freqeunt now, but his dad had assured him that meant it was getting closer. 

There was more screaming, this time much louder. It continued for several minutes, and Sokka subtly covered his ears. He knew that a baby being born was a happy thing, but hearing Katara scream like that brought back many unpleasant memories. He wondered how Aang was doing, with Katara being in so much pain. Last time Aang had come out of the room, he had looked terrified. Even though he was only three years older, he couldn't possibly imagine having a kid at twenty. Three years ago, Sokka had been downing shots at a random bar in the Earth kingdom. 

Then he heard a baby crying, and he stood up. He noticed his dad was standing, too. They all waited, none of them breathing. There were so many things that could have gone wrong, even Sokka knew that. 

They all let out a collective sigh when Gran-Gran shuffled out of the spare bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

"Katara and baby are perfectly healthy." she said, and went over to Hakoda. "You have a grandson" she said softly, and he saw his dad tear up. 

"Mom, you have a _great-_ grandson" he choked, giving her a hug. She pinched his cheek, and he laughed. Gran-Gran turned to Bato, who had his arm around the other man's waist. 

"You have a grandson, too, you know" she said, and Sokka could see the moment Bato broke. Sokka went over to the others, twisting his fingers, and Gran-Gran nodded at him. "You can all come meet him in a moment, as soon as they're ready." and with that, she shuffled back into the spare bedroom. 

The three of them looked at each other, none of them knowing what to say. His dad and Bato were holding hands. Sokka fixed his wolftail. The baby cried again. 

* * *

Sokka was the last one to go in, his dad and Bato getting to go in first. (On another note, he thinks that they might be dating, but that's not relevant right now). 

Katara was sitting up in bed, a bundle in her arms. He hair was a mess, and she was clearly exhausted. Aang, on the other hand, seemed pretty wound up. 

"Hey" he said, standing in the doorway. Katara smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, come in. Someone can't wait to meet you." she gestured towards the seat beside her for him to sit, and he took it. She adjusted the bundle in her arms so that he could see. Sokka gasped as he saw the baby. He had wild dark hair, a complexion a few shades lighter than Katara's, and he was _big._

"He- is he supposed to be that big?" Sokka whispered, and Katara and Aang both laughed. 

"Water tribe babies are big, Sokka. Gran-Gran said that you were the same size. He was also supposed to come last week" she said, pressing a kiss to the baby's head. "Aang, do you want to tell him the name?" she asked, and Aang nodded, grinning. 

"Sokka, meet Bumi" he said, his voice full of pride. 

"Hey Bumi. Wait, after crazy King Bumi?" Sokka asked, and Aang nodded, still grinning. 

"Yup! That's the one!" he said, and Sokka chuckled. He didn't know what he was expecting, really. Katara yawned, and Sokka felt guilty all the sudden. He should let her rest. 

"I shpuld really go-" he started, but Katara cut him off. 

"You can hold him, if you want" she said, shifting Bumi in her arms. Sokka froze. He had never held a baby before, not one this _new_ , at least. 

"I-I don't know how. Are you sure?" he asked nervously, and Katara nodded. She slowly lifted the baby, instructing Sokka to put his arms out as she lifted. He felt the weight of the warm bundle in his arm. 

"Just make sure you support the head." she said, and Sokka adjusted his arms so that the head was, indeed, supported. He looked down at the sleeping baby, and he felt his eyes sting. Baby Bumi was born into a world without war, with two loving parents, two _living_ parents. Sokka gasped as Bumi opened his eyes. A memory flashes through his mind, vague and fuzzy, of baby Katara, only hours old. Bumi looked just like her. 

"Whoa, Katara, his _eyes"_ he whispered, and Katara peered over. They were the perfect silvery blue, almost gray, like Aang's, but not quite. Katara smiled, and Sokka couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "You guys did good. This is one well-made baby" he said, handing the baby back to Katara, who rolled her eyes. Bumi started crying before she could comment on his use of the words "well-made" to describe her newborn, but Aang seemed to think it was funny. When Katara determined that Bumi was hungry, he let himself out, wanting to give the new parents their privacy and let them rest. 

* * *

Later that night, Bato came up to him as he was looking at the moon. He did that sometimes, to remember Yue, and sometimes, the moon just looked pretty. He didn't look at the older man, but started talking. 

"Are you dating my dad?" he asked bluntly, and Bato drew in a breath next to him. He held his own breath, waiting for an answer. 

"Sokka, we've been together for ten years." he said finally, with a laugh, and Sokka felt his jaw drop.

"I'm sorry, what? And you never told us?" he said, spinning around to face Bato, who only kept laughing. 

"Everyone else figured it out, we figured you would, too" he said with a shrug. Sokka looked away, suddenly very embarrassed. 

"Well, fuck." he said with a laugh. "I'm happy for you guys. I'm glad... I'm glad that you're happy." he said, and the stupid stingy-eye thing was happening again. Bato put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. 

"You'll find someone, you know." he paused, the continued. "Your father was the first person I loved, and I was well passed your age. You have time." he said, and Sokka discreetly wiped at the corners of his eyes. He had time. 

"Yeah." he said, exhaling deeply. "But for now, I'm just gonna be Uncle Sokka."

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty short, and not very well-written but I just wanted to write something short and sweet! Hope you liked it!
> 
> this series is probably not going to continue being updated in chronological order, but probably like key events first, then little in between moments. If you care, thats whats up
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!!!


End file.
